


First Meeting

by Minoocomplainsalot



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Femslash week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minoocomplainsalot/pseuds/Minoocomplainsalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm Veronica."</p>
<p>"Fiona."</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you Fiona."</p>
<p>"You too Veronica."</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first work published on here and wow???
> 
> This is for the Femslash week and today's theme thing is Firsts so I decided to do Fiona and Vee's first meeting yay.
> 
> Also just as a clarification the ages of the characters in this fic are  
> Fiona and Veronica: 17  
> Lip: 12  
> Ian: 11  
> Debbie: 7  
> Carl: 5/6  
> I find the ages on the show confusing but I think it's still the right age gaps and such
> 
> Oh yeah- I didn't proof read this because I'm lazy so I apologise for any mistakes. Also feel free to give constructive criticism.

The Gallaghers were making there way back to their house, Debbie skipping in front, Fiona just behind her clutching onto  
Carl's hand, and Lip and Ian shoving each other every so often as they trudged behind them. Fiona's head was beginning to  
hurt slightly, mostly from the lack of sleep she had recently and she couldn't wait to get home.

There were only about a block away when Debbie tripped, her knee grazing against the concrete floor. She let out a howl as  
she clutched her leg, tears welling up in her eyes. Fiona let go of Carl's hand and bent down.

"Hey Debbie it's okay, it's just a little cut." She said reassuringly before searching her bag for some tissues. She was  
trying to concentrate on clearing up the trickle of blood running down Debbie's knee but the sound of Ian and Lip play  
fighting was enough to make her head ache.  
"Cut it out you two!" She snapped, not taking her attention off Debbie for a second. After another rummage in her bag she  
realised they were out of band-aids.

She finally turned to the two prepubscent boys to see Lip had Ian in a headlock. "Christ Lip, get off him and go get some  
band aids." She dug her right hand into her pocket, her left on Debbie's shoulder, and pulled out a dollar and few cents.  
Lip reluctantly took the money and starting to walk back to the shop when Carl began whining.

"Fiona I'm hungry."

"We'll be home in a minute." She replied turning her attention back to Debbie, who wasn't crying as much as before but she  
still grabbed onto her leg protectively.

"But I'm hungry now."

"Fine. Ian go catch up with your brother and get Carl a snack." She said before digging her hand into her pocket again to  
fish out a few more coins. "A healthy snack" she added, her face stern. Ian nodded before jogging to catch up with Lip.

Carl still whined, and Debbie would whimper every now and then as they waited for the elder Gallagher boys. The constant  
noise wasn't helping and Fiona could feel her head aching more and more as every second passed. In attempt to block out  
all sound, she didn't hear someone walking up to her and didn't realise anyone was there until they spoke.

"You need any help there?"

Fiona looked up to see a young black girl, no older than herself, standing quite close to her.

"No it's good, thank you." She replied, modest as ever.

"You sure?"

Fiona nodded, secretly hopping the girl would go away. Just because she needed help didn't mean she wanted any. Well okay  
she wanted a bit of help but she sure as hell wouldn't ask for it.

To both her dismay and delight, the young girl crouched down towards Debbie.

"Hey, what's your name?" She asked smiling at the younger girl.

"Debbie." She said between sobs.

The girl was going about to speak when Carl interjected.

"I'm still hungry"

"I could buy him something"

"Thank you but it's fine."

"It's my treat."

"I already sent my brothers to get him something"

And as if on cue, Ian and Lip were once again in sight with a small bag in their hands.

"Oh right." The girl muttered. "Anything else I can help you with?"

Fiona shook her head before looking up to the girl. "Why do you want to help me so much?"

"Because you look like your head's going to explode and I thought maybe taking one crying child might prevent that."

Fiona nodded as Lip passed her a plaster to put on Debbie's knee. Both her and Debbie then stood up, wiping their legs in  
case any rocks were stuck onto their skin.

"You know most people would just walk on by." Fiona stated, turning to the other girl.

"Well I'm not most people." She retorted. "You sure you don't need help with anything?"

"Well there's one thing, you any good at cooking cause an extra pair of hands could always be useful." Fiona said whilst  
telling herself she did that to see this girl more not because she needed help.

"Oh I'm great at cooking." The girl replied. The two girls shared a smile and began walking back to the Gallagher  
household with all the other children in tow.

"I didn't even catch your name." Fiona muttered.

"I'm Veronica."

"Fiona."

"Nice to meet you Fiona."

"You too Veronica."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. (Yeah the summary was crap sorry)
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr (minoocomplainsalot.tumblr.com) idk how to do links and stuff yet
> 
> Also sorry that it was short (can u tell I'm extremely nervous about this?)


End file.
